


Best Laid Plans

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega mention, Anal Sex, Effeminate Lotor, Knotting, M/M, Surprise Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, curiouslyprogrammed!Shiro knows that sex with an alien is bound to have some surprises, but figures that he’s prepared himself for the biggest mental hurdles. Lotor’s piercings and paint, his mannerisms and bearings — he’s done his research and he knows how to please what the Galra call an “omega.”





	Best Laid Plans

Shiro helped unclasp Lotor’s bijoux and chains with shaking fingers.

He’d never seen Lotor naked before.

Now, he finally had his lover disrobed, available to Shiro like a buffet of delicacies that Shiro had to choose from, tastes and delights to discover — just as soon as he helped finish untangling the pearls in Lotor’s hair and Lotor finished wiping the paint off his face with perfumed oils.

Shiro's hands continued trembling as he made his way through the last half of the pearls, unwinding long silky hair from the pins that held it in place all day.

He’d done everything in his power to understand how sex worked among the Galra. He’d sat Kolivan down for frank discussions about how to tell if someone was an alpha or an omega. He’d asked about knots and how big they were, and what to do to pleasure an omega if Shiro didn’t have one. To his utter mortification, he’d been caught by Coran snooping through the castle’s extensive data banks, looking up extra information on how to fist someone without anyone getting hurt, and then had to sit through a long lecture from Coran about his experiences with Galra omegas. There was lewd hand gesturing. Lots of it. Shiro half committed it all to memory, half tried to block it out forever.

And now he was here, and the lithe, powerful body next to him would soon spread open for him, relying on Shiro to pleasure him.

Perhaps it would have been easier to be frank with Kolivan and Coran, to admit that he wasn’t pleasuring simply any omega but the prince himself, that pleasuring him had its own extra layer of expectations. But he and Lotor had kept their relationship secret thus far, to avoid complications. Shiro couldn’t bring himself to either betray Lotor’s trust or to admit to Lotor that he’d been trying to prepare himself by researching Galra mating.

Perhaps Lotor had done the same — asked Keith or Hunk what human needs, tastes, and genitals were like. Perhaps he was mentally prepared for Shiro’s lack of knot. Being an omega, that must be a common problem when sleeping with someone outside the Galra species, just like explaining a knot might be difficult for an alpha.

He unpinned the last pearl, working the topmost locks of Lotor’s hair out of the half-braided updo they had been in.

Shiro was harder than he could ever remember. There was something incredibly intimate about taking the time to patiently let down Lotor’s hair, pull off his many rings, and unclasp all the chains Lotor had been draped in.

Lotor turned to him, running a hand through his hair, sifting the strands through to get the last of the tangles out.

“Not bored yet?”

Shiro laughed in response and leaned in, kissing Lotor’s graceful cheekbone. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Lotor smiled. “Good. Hunk tells me that humans are fans of foreplay, which is… foreign to me.”

“You asked Hunk?”

“He seems the most well-adjusted of you lot. Was he incorrect?”

“No, no, he’s right. I mean, I guess. Theoretically. Like I said earlier, I don’t really have lots of experience, so I’m happy to just figure things out with you. Something that works for us both.”

Lotor studied Shiro’s face with a slow lip-bite, like he was trying to decide which delicious bit of Shiro to nibble on first. “And you? Did you do your own homework?”

Shiro flushed some, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, I got some awkward instructions from Kolivan and Coran. I… I don’t know how much of it I’ll remember in the heat of things though.” He chuckled, then realized something, peering up at Lotor. “Wait, did you tell Hunk why you were asking? No one seemed to know I was asking about you.”

Lotor crinkled his nose like he sometimes did in place of snickering and placed his hand on the bed closer to Shiro, leaning in, his breath hot and humid on Shiro’s lips. “I may have misled Hunk into thinking I’m planning to seduce either Keith or Lance. If he lets it slip, it might be entertaining to watch Lance panic.”

Shiro reprimanded him with a kiss.

Lotor continued, not looking at all apologetic. “What did you learn? From Kolivan and Coran?”

“Uhhh…” Shiro looked away towards the wall. Why was it still difficult for him to get things out, when they were so close to the precipice, naked and touching? “They clued me in on alpha and omega… dynamic… thingies.” He coughed, frustrated that he couldn’t get any further words to come to mind. Hours of research and the best he could say was, “dynamic thingies,” because it frightened him to say something laughably incorrect. That was always the price to pay when people depended on you to be smart and competent.

Lotor nuzzled at the stubbled skin leading to his ear, lighting up the nerves there.

“And?” Lotor’s hand was moving up Shiro’s thigh, sizzling heat trailing after it.

“And?” Shiro’s voice cracked. “And it was incredibly awkward but exciting to think about.”

Lotor hummed in his ear, satisfied, his palm skirting over to cover Shiro’s cock and palming at it firmly. “Hunk said something about humans also having tops and bottoms?”

Shiro laughed nervously, his own hands jumping to action now that Lotor had broken the ice on fondling. He traced the powerful muscles of Lotor’s arms up to his shoulders, hands cupping those large delts, groping tightly before moving down to his incredible torso, fingers still shaking as they lit up with the sensation of Lotor’s warm skin.

“That’s more of a preference thing than a biological thing.” Shiro murmured, eyes closely following his own fingers, amazed at how beautifully their skin tones contrasted. “I don’t personally have one that I know of.” He looked up, grinning. “Yet, at least.”

Lotor blinked and visibly relaxed some, leaning in to kiss Shiro. “That’s a relief, then.” And he kept leaning until Shiro toppled onto his back, laughing and shoving at Lotor’s shoulders.

Lotor kissed down his neck and across his chest, speaking between soft presses. “Would you mind, then, if we follow my preferences tonight?”

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, shuddering lightly in anticipation.

“No, I’m happy to follow your — ” he suddenly remembered what Kolivan had said about omegas not liking to lead in bed and amended. “I want to do what you want.”

He wasn’t sure if that was better, but no matter how much Kolivan had insisted that he be firm with an omega, Shiro really didn’t feel like a leader right now. Not with the vast difference between their levels of experience. He wanted things out of his hands. Especially since Lotor didn’t appear as meek as Kolivan had warned.

Lotor hummed, murmuring a thank you into Shiro’s nipple, making Shiro’s chest shake. Then he lifted his hand from Shiro’s dick and coated it in that sticky Galra saliva that always made open-mouthed kisses with him a messy affair.

Shiro watched him reach down and coat his own dick in it then hesitate.

“Are you sure you don’t need… foreplay? Hunk seemed insistent that it would be important to avoid pain.” His fingers strayed between Shiro’s legs, firmly swirling against the bundled up muscle of Shiro’s asshole.

Shiro’s legs jerked in surprise, and he stared. “Oh.”

Lotor waited, gaze rapidly flickering between Shiro’s left and right eye in concentration.

“Oh. I didn’t realize — Oh.” He wasn’t sure what he didn’t realize. That an Omega might want to get his dick wet too? Or that Lotor might want to ease himself into taking a knot or fist by having an orgasm first? Shiro glanced down at Lotor’s moderately sized dick. Bigger than human, but Lotor was himself bigger than a human, so it was in familiar proportion to the rest of him. Still… “I might need some — some loosening up first. You’re a bit bigger than I — ” he coughed, “masturbate with.”

Lotor nodded. “And you seem a little jumpy.” He smiled, and then ducked to his right to kiss the inside of Shiro’s knee.

Then, laying down to be propped up on an elbow and making himself comfortable between Shiro’s legs, he pushed a wet finger into Shiro, getting caught immediately by Shiro’s skittish rim, before Shiro took a breath and let him in further.

He found himself no longer shaking, his nerves soothed. He’d not expected to find himself with his legs in the air, worked over by his incredibly tall and powerful lover. It was a heady feeling that went straight to his dick. Hesitantly resting the balls of his feet on Lotor’s shoulders, he moaned softly at having his rim gently manipulated to relax. However, it seemed to overthrow the whole point of his investigation into being dominant in bed, and he had an apology ready to go, except that Lotor didn’t seem bothered, hungrily watching Shiro.

“I don’t know when you’re ready.”

Shiro gulped air, his chest too tight to breathe without concentrated effort, whole body hot at Lotor’s impatience and bemusement with foreplay. “We can just… try. And if it hurts, I’m not.”

Lotor blinked and straightened up from being collapsed into his shoulder. “I like that method of testing.” He kneeled between Shiro’s thighs and stopped again, brow furrowed in uncertainty. “On your back?”

Shiro sat up. “Oh!” Kolivan had mentioned that Galra always fucked from behind. He would maybe have preferred to do it missionary, but… One look at how Lotor’s hand was hovering at his thigh, and he knew Lotor had been about to flip him over before deciding to ask first. It was easier to just do what Lotor preferred. “Yeah. I’ll — ”

And he made to roll over but had only just started to twist when Lotor seized him and easily rolled and arranged him like he weighed nothing, leaving Shiro on his hands and knees, startled and disoriented and incredibly turned on by the manhandling.

He looked back over his shoulder as Lotor crawled over him, meeting Lotor’s predatory gaze and spreading his knees excitedly. He glanced at all the jewelry he had helped Lotor take off. This was like nothing Kolivan had led him to expect when he’d described the sexual needs and tastes of omegas.

Shiro held still when he felt Lotor line up, pushing up to get past the rim, but his nerves were twisting his insides to queasy mush.

He met Lotor’s questioning gaze, and made himself exhale deeply.

He relaxed, and with another push, Lotor slipped in.

Shiro panicked at the feeling, pushing the head back out immediately, making it slip away. Lotor slid it back, keeping his hand in place to keep it aligned as he tried again.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, as his cockhead breached once more, again squeezed tight by Shiro’s muscle, but Lotor kept up the pressure and his dick stayed put.

“No. Just big.”

Lotor hummed and pushed forward some, breathing hard through his nose.

Shiro dropped his head, drooping through the shoulders, and focused on staying relaxed and pushing back onto that incredible stretch.

Lotor managed to get in with almost all one, single, delicious, squelchy stretch, only needing to roll his hips a few times at the end to get his wide base past the rim. The fullness, the pleasure of him being snug against Shiro’s prostate— Shiro sighed happily, eyes rolling back behind fluttering lids.

Lotor buried his nose into where Shiro’s neck met traps, breathing hard. His hands roved over Shiro’s chest, massaging and groping. “Are you alright?”

Shiro nodded, one hand shooting off the bed to grasp at Lotor’s wrist, squeezing it. He was alright but overwhelmed.

Lotor pulled out carefully, and so slowly pushed back in, setting up a rhythm, that Shiro couldn't even tell when he changed directions — where one thrust ended and the next began.

He swayed under the sensations, head nodding off towards the bed before he gave up and lay his chest and arms down entirely. Lotor followed him, panting harshly and humidly into the sheets. The thrusts slowed further into a pulsing, and Shiro turned his head to kiss softly at Lotor’s temple, so painfully in love and happy to find himself here in this moment.

Lotor turned his head and kissed him, drawn out and sloppy, that thick saliva of his coating Shiro’s mouth, rolling down the side of his face, making a mess on the sheets. Inside him, Lotor seemed to swell, and Shiro squeezed down, shivering, delighting in the sensation of being so full. It was almost like Lotor was getting longer and wider, cocktip pushing at Shiro’s belly, base stretching his rim…

Lotor straightened up onto his arms, one hand gripping the hair at Shiro’s crown, and pulled out. There was a loud slurp and Shiro jumped in shock as his rim stretched wide and then shrank back down onto Lotor’s shaft, stinging.

“What — ” he strained his neck, trying to look behind him, but Lotor’s fist tightened in his hair and he relaxed back into his face-down ass-up position. “What was that?”

Lotor thrust lightly a little, then pulled out, allowing Shiro’s rim to contract all the way closed. Then he pushed in again and forced a long moan from Shiro.

“That — ” Lotor said and thrust his hips forward again, hand tightening to keep Shiro in place. Shiro yelped as his rim was once again tested to its limit with a slick pop. The shaft settled inside him once again, pressing hard against his prostate as it pulsed. “ — Was my knot.”

Shiro panted into the sticky sheets, incomprehension buzzing in his brain.

Then he gasped. “Your knot?” He pushed up with his arms, disregarding the commanding hand in his hair, until he could see Lotor. “You have a knot?”

Lotor looked too amused and confused to answer.

“But I thought you were an omega! All the jewelry and the makeup — ” he gestured at the corner of the bed that was covered in brilliant gems and twinkling links of metal. “Kolivan said that’s how you identify an omega!”

Lotor laughed then, breathlessly, and lay forward once more.

“That’s not how you identify an omega,” he gasped out, shaking. “Of course he would say that.” Calming down a little, Lotor met Shiro’s eyes. “You identify an omega by smell. But yes. Generally, an alpha wouldn’t be caught dead wearing jewelry, and an omega would drape himself in it. So yes, Galra like Kolivan go their whole lives separating people by their grooming habits.”

Shiro gaped, then twitched a little as Lotor’s knot continued to swell, temporarily wiping his mind. “Then,” he forced out, panting, “are you deliberately breaking traditions?”

Lotor hummed. “Not deliberately, per se. But recklessly, certainly.”

“Does Kolivan know that you’re…?”

“Kolivan knows unless his nose is full of space spores. Doesn’t mean he’s about to change his ideas about how I ought and ought not to groom. Now…” He nipped down from Shiro’s shoulder blade to under Shiro’s arm, making him gasp and squirm. “Can this conversation wait?”

Shiro nodded, and immediately Lotor started pumping his hips, his knot massaging Shiro’s prostate and leaving him melting and helpless. The size of the intrusion started to threaten pain with an insistent sting all along Lotor’s length, but most prominently at Shiro’s rim.

Shiro reached a hand down, desperate to get attention on his own dick, to try to come before the pain got to be too much.

If there was one thing he’d been unprepared for above all else today, it was getting knotted.

He squeezed around the knot as he remembered Kolivan saying, _“Your fist will be almost big enough. That is likely the best you’ll be able to do.”_

A fist.

Would almost be as big.

He came gasping and bucking into his hand, hips twitching senselessly without any direction into his hand or onto Lotor, his mind gone, floating. The only sensations left to him were the feeling of Lotor pulsing deep inside him, his own fingers lazily massaging come over his numb cockhead, and the sticky bedsheet he was drooling mindlessly into. Nothing hurt.

He blinked a few times, tired beyond belief and ready for a nap.

He yawned.

Lotor kissed his ear.

“Am I boring you?” Lotor’s voice was soft.

Shiro sniffed and reached his hand back to run it along Lotor’s amazing ass. “I think I came too soon.”

He definitely had. He just wanted to sleep and Lotor’s cock’s heavy weight against his prostate was not the right feeling for that.

“Then perhaps next time, I should keep a better eye on what you’re doing with your hands.”

Shiro looked back.

“Um. You’re done yourself, aren’t you?”

Lotor had stopped moving a while ago, having already just been throbbing rhythmically when Shiro climaxed.

Lotor watched him. “I am. Though I would have enjoyed a bit more writhing from you while I finished filling you. But you suddenly got quite…”

“Dead? Sorry. I just wasn’t sure I'd be able to come if it really started to hurt. I hadn’t exactly… planned… ahead for this.”

Lotor rolled them over onto their sides, holding Shiro close.

“Looks like we’ll have to figure out a few more mysteries of each other’s sexual biology.”

Shiro hummed, lacing his feet back between Lotor’s shins.

“When I wake up,” he said, and fell deep asleep.  



End file.
